Date Me Date You
by LaurrentteXY
Summary: Who knew Edward would ask Jacob? ...im suck at summary


**Date Me, Date You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: Who knew Edward would ask Jacob? **

**I'm suck at summary. **

_Maybe I shouldn't do this_

I was still in class after the bell rang. Everyone was rushing out through the door except for Edward. He was sitting there in his chair quietly reading his book. Everytime when he was alone, I tried to have the gut to talk to him or even say a simple 'hello' but I had butterflies in my stomach.

It was kind of weird to see whenever I'm alone, he was there too. I wished he would come up to me and say 'hi' or at least a smile. I always had this feeling, the urge that I must push myself to talk to him.

What a timing too. Just when I was about to talk to him as I got up from my seat, Bella walked in. She greeted me and I smiled back. Certainly, she was hesitating to approach Edward but slowly she drew herself near. _Next, she would act all cute and twisting her hair and all. Oh, please. Even I can do better. _I smiled at the thought.

_Oh, great._ I knew exactly what her intention was with that chirpy look on her face. She was going to ask Edward to the dance and no I was not going to let that happened but what can I do. Bella was girl and I was a boy, a very quiet one too. On the other hand, Bella was the prettiest girl in school. What am I to compare to her? I was sure Edward was going to accept her as his date.

There she was, pulling out a chair and sat in front of him. "Hey, Edward." She smiled and Edward greeted back, looking up from his book. "I was wondering..." Bella did not make eye contact instead she looked down shyly on table surface. "I was wondering if you would to come to the dance with me. I know it's kinda weird for me, a girl ask this and…"

_Talk about desperation _

"Bella, I'm sure you are aware of the many rejections I've given to the other girls, right?" Edward started to talk, closing his book. He was being straight forward to her and not caring if she was disappointed by his words. "I just want you to know that I already have someone to go with. I'm sorry."

That was a surprised to me. Why he rejected Bella? I mean, seriously, many boys in school wooed over her. I guessed she was not his type. Well, you cannot expect everyone will fall. I never had seen Edward seeing anyone in school or maybe someone else who was not from school. Somehow I felt relief that he did not accepted her offer. _What's the point anyway?_

"Owh." That was her only reply to his spoken words. I could feel her disappointment of the boy. At least she was taking it easy. If that was me asking Edward, I could not imagine what he would have said to me. He would probably avoid me and embarrass myself. I did not want to take that risk. I have to hold myself from asking something silly or that would be my undoing.

_Tough luck, Bells._

"Well, lucky there's nobody saw you rejected me or that could've been embarrassing." She tried to cheer herself up by humour a little. Edward smiled at it and knew he felt kind of guilty but he was just being honest. "Maybe you could introduce me to your date this Friday night. I'm keen to meet her." Edward just nodded and assuringly said to her she will meet his date. "Well, gotta get going before the boys are fresh out. See you around, Edward. Bye, Jacob."

Just before she walked out of the class, she stopped and remembered that she had someone for me. She mentioned her cousin was in town and would like to meet a guy. Plus, she assured me her cousin was one major hunk and to that she winked. _Bella, you're giving out my orientation. _She was the only one I told to I was gay. Never knew she would slip it of her tongue. I started to feel uneasy of myself, not after what Bell said. I was sure Edward heard it clearly.

Silence filled the atmosphere. I knew there was nothing left for me there so I stood up and grabbed my books then hastened out. I tried not to look at him because I can feel he was staring at me. Some intuition.

_Who am I trying to kid anyway? He's not gay. He's already got a date. I bet one hot chick. Even if he is, he won't waste his time to date a guy like me._

I was sitting on a bench outside school, near the parking lot. I could see Bella finally got someone, Mike. I used to have interest on him but slowly gone weary. I sighed and not ever knowing if I could ever find someone here at school. Maybe was my mistake too. I eagerly and stubbornly wanted to move here from the reservation. _Maybe I should go back…or maybe I shouldn't. _I can't even focus whenever I'm around with the pack for patrol duty. Oh how hard it is to avoid looking at those sexy bodies. I was totally spaced out as I stared down on the ground.

"Hey, Jacob." A voice that got me out of my trance and scared me of his sudden appearance sitting next to me.

"Geez, Edward." My heart was racing. "What'cha gonna do? Gimme a heart attack?" He just snickered at my words.

Edward apologized for sneaking up on me and the weird part was that, he was not letting his eye of me as if he was studying my expression through my eyes and with that, he complimented my eyes and how beautiful they were. I was like taken aback of what he said. Was that some sort of his ways of flirting? _Am I dreaming or what?_

"No, you're not dreaming and try not to pinch yourself for what I'm about to say to you." He looked up in the sky, trying to gather those words building up in his mind. Now, I was not sure enough what just happened but I liked it. Edward talked to me and better yet, sitting next to me. I could not help myself looking at his gorgeous face, features. Perfect.

Then, he turned to look at me again. Those eyes of his did not trail off from mine. I myself was not comfortable for someone looked at me in the eye that long. He opened his mouth and said, "Jacob, would you like to be my date this Friday night?"

_Do my ears deceive me? _

I was like totally speechless and not even sure what to say back. My mind was jammed and my heart pounding fast. He was waiting for my answer. _Say yes already. You don't have to think more, Jake. This is what you've been waiting for._

"I thought you said you have someone already."

"Which is you."

He smiled at me and said how cute I look with the blur expression on my face and asked me not to think too much otherwise I might hurt my brain. I laughed at it.

"You were always in my mind ever since you step foot here. Just need the right time to approach you."

I have not really answered his question but he got his answer when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss and I kissed him back thus my breathing got heavy. The best thing ever happened to me. Then it came to realization that I was kissing him in public and quickly break the kiss. Edward did not even care or bother to look around unlike me. No place to hide my face.

Bella and her friends were passing by and could not help notice Edward and I were kissing. Their mouths were dropped open in surprise. "Jake?"

**END**

**Please review. Good? Bad? At least I wrote something. :-D**


End file.
